Boarding Life
by balloongopop
Summary: LOVING AND MOVIE THEATRES short chapter though
1. Chapter 1

Boarding Life

By: Jake

thoughts of the parson who's POV it is

Sora's POV 

"Don't worry it'll be fine baby." Ms. Tadakichi said, dodging a speeding 18-wheeler rolling toward town. "You know how much I love you but I just don't have enough to support you right now…" "But!" "SORA! Your making me feel terrible this isn't my fault! Your only gonna have to stay here a while until I get a steady job and can take care of you." Sora shrugged. It sounded like it was her fault to him. Always going out and getting drunk at the bar with her friends, and having to be dropped off by the bartender almost every night.

"But I don't know anyone"

"You'll make new friends!"

"How do you know!"

"I just do mom knows what's best"

sure she does

They pulled into a large U-style drive way. At the end was a huge castle. It was dingy and falling apart in some places. There were banners with the schools message on it "Year Round Quality Education" Typical smiley happy slogan, this is gonna be a total nightmare… All the castles colors were dark and gloomy, depressing even. There were towers twisting and writhing toward the totally cloud covered sky. No sun passed through, not even a tiny sliver of that golden sun that Sora was starting to miss already. They pulled up to the door, the schools name was chiseled into the stone arch around the door. "Hollow Bastion Boarding School for the Gifted" "I don't think a person would classify me as gifted." Sora said with a smug look at his mother. "Sure you are, B's and C's are fine, and compared to the rest of the society that is gifted." Sora stepped out of his mothers sleek black convertible. and y cant she support me if she can afford this? "BYE HONEY!" she called "Your not coming in with me!" "No you remember, your grandmothers in the hospital, I have to go stay with her." "but what do I say?" Sora said with a puppy dog face slapped on. "Just tell them who you are and ask them to tell you where to go." She said starting to pull away. "Now bye, I love you!" she said leaning out the window for a kiss. Sora acted like he didn't see. He leaned in and hugged her goodbye "Love" she said. "love" Sora said back half heartedly. She pulled out and drove out of sight into the sun far off down the road toward town. He breathed in deep and started inside. The main lobby was divine. It was wall to wall carpeted with the regal red color that the movie starts walk on. The walls were a pearly white and the chairs were the same colors to match. It was covered with plants, some so bizarre that the can hardly be described. They had teeth some of them, and others looked like they had eyes to stare at you, giving off an eerie feeling. He headed toward the info. booth where standing was a stout stately woman. She wore an extremely large red dress that froofed out to be at least 7 feet in diameter. She was a bluish color and her lips were large and fish like colored in ruby red lip stick. She had long almost white hair. "May I help you?" She said in a false sweet tone. "Um… yes I'm Sora Tadakichi, I'm a new student here" "OH we've been expecting you. Hold on I'll go get your file and your room key." She started to move away through a door. She walked as though she didn't even step, almost like she hovered or slithered along. He thought he saw a black something sweep out from under the dress but shook it off blaming it on the nerves. He looked around, terribly curious about the place. Its ceiling must have been about 40 feet high and it came down into walls in a dome like way. There was a glass mural at the top that spread over the entire place. It portrayed small black creatures with shining golden eyes over its shadowed face. They looked as though the writhed and jerked about attacking whatever was in their path. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had been there before. "OK" She said startling Sora. "Here is your key and your room number which is room 97 on floor 6. I'll call the bell boy to help you with your- well help you find your room" Sora looked down and saw that he had nothing. He had forgotten to get his things out of the trunk. He would have to wait for his moms first visit to get them. "Someone rang?" A man said stepping into the room from the wide elevator doors. He was also rather wide but he was tall at the same time. He wore a strange, giant, hat that sank down over his face. His neck looked like it was sewn together with string. He was wearing a suit with a regal black bowtie, and extra wide pants to fit his bulging hips. "So he needs help finding his room?" he said in a deep playful voice. "yes his room is # 97, would your please take him there?" She said more like a command than a request. "Gladly" he said with a glare at the info. lady. He gestured to Sora to follow him. This is the freakiest place ever The elevator doors shut. The man didn't even glance at him. He was giving off a sinister vibe but you cant go around judging people by their vibes or neck conditions. The floors passed by slowly. 2… 3… 4… 5… finally 6. The doors opened to reveal a hall way the same color as the main lobby. They continued through the halls. They were narrow and intimidating. There was nothing on them, no paintings or designs, just white. Doors lined the walls. They were all red with a single golden # on them. 94… 95… Sora was getting anxious. Then the thought hit him. He would have a room mate. They were about to meet, his room mate and him. Sora wondered who it was or what they would be like. They wouldn't put boys and girls in the same room would they? They came up to his door. The man took the key and pushed it into the slot. The door opened with a loud squeal. "There ya go" The man said and strode off to the elevator. Sora was so nervous, he felt sick. Im gonna hurl… He turned the corner. His room was different, it was a greenish color and it had posters up all over the walls of various rock bands and such. There was an old tattered couch and a few lamps lit in the corners. On the other side of the room was a bunk bed. There was a boy sitting on it. "Hi" he said with a smile "Hi" Sora said sounding shy and timid. He almost felt stupid. "I'm Riku" He said shaking Sora's hand. "Im Sora" he felt a little more confident for some reason. He felt like him and Riku had met before. This is a strange place

"Nice to meet cha" he said standing up. "Well I already have dibs on the top bunk but you can have it if you want." He said. "I'll take you up on that offer" Sora said right away. He always wanted to sleep in a top bunk but being an only child he had no one to share a bunk bed with. "OK" He said taking out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and read what was on it. "Welcome to Hollow Bastion blah blah blah" He said. "Since today is your first day you will be excused from classes and so will your roommate. YES!" He said with a wide smile. "Please follow all rules and regulatiblah blah blah… and that's it." O…K… "Well I just got back from gym so I'm dead, so I'm gonna take a nap. I talk to ya later. Feel free to help yourself to whatever is in that fridge." He pointed toward a mini refrigerator sitting by the couch. "We have a TV too, just press that red button on the wall and the remote is on that table." Sora walked off toward the couch and sat down making himself at home. Riku started to slide off his shirt. Sora glanced over and then turned quickly back to the TV. What the hell are you doing? He couldn't help it. He sat there staring at his strong chest and gentle abbs. whats going on here? He looked down to his pants. Quickly he grabbed a pillow to cover his erection. He blushed. Sora never felt like this before, at least not for a guy… No I'm not gay… but then why?- NO he kept telling himself. Soon it left his head and he got into the power puff girls on TV. Soon enough he had drifted off to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER

Wow this one is pretty good. I think I'm gonna keep going with this one. I hope to have more soon.

Jake


	2. Chapter 2

CHANPTER 2

I got a few good reviews from some people and I rely like this one so I'm gonna go with it Hope you enjoy and I'm providing you with quality entertainment people THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS REVIEW cus they make me feel special

Oh and I realized that stars don't show up on fan fiction so thoughts will be in parenthacises (I can't worth beef stu)

Ok down to the story…

Riku's POV 

"ugh…" Riku groaned as he rolled out of the bed. He looked over to the clock "Its only 5? Wow I didn't sleep long…" Then the thought hit him. Sora was here, or was he. Riku got up and stumbled around the corner into the living room and there was Sora sound asleep on the couch. (awwwww he is so sweet looking asleep) Riku walked over to Sora and just watched him for a few seconds. (He is too cute to be human). Riku bent down and got closer and closer to Sora. (what the hell am I doing? Sora isn't gay… well atleast I don't think he is…) but still he got closer and closer to Sora's sweet smooth cheek. His palse was rushing and his heart was pounding, it was almost painful but not. Finally his lips made contact. For a moment all the world seemed as though it didn't exist it was just him a Sora. Sora's eyes began to open. (oh shit here it comes!)

"Umm… what are you doing?" Sora said, still half asleep and not quite realizing what was going on.

"Umm… I was uhhhh… waking… you… up. Yea that's it I was waking you up!" Riku said (damn that was obvious…) "You don't wanna spend your first day here sleeping do you?" Riku said.

"It looked to me like you were kissing me…" Sora said. His tone was totally unfathomable no hint of emotion at all.

"Well…" Riku said now panicking "Ok I was…" Riku said there was no point in going on, Sora saw what was going on and im exposed.

Sora got up and walked over to the door without a glance back. "SORA WAIT!" Riku called after him, but it was no use Sora was already half way down the hall. (you idiot… 1 day and you already screwed it up…)

Knock knock…

"What do you want" Riku said. He really didn't feel like seeing anyone at the moment, or talking to anyone for that matter.

"Hey its me! Lets go down to the garden I'm bored and we agreed last time that it was your job to entertain me!" Called a young lady's voice.

"Fine come in…" Riku called out. The door swung open and in it was a girl. "Hey Kairi" Mumbled Riku…

"Ok whats wrong?" Kairi said…

"Nothing"

"Ok iv known you for wayyyyyy too long Riku… I know when there is something wrong with you" Kairi said giving him as angry a glare as angry her cute little eyes could manage. "TELL ME!"

"Ugh… its my new room mate…" Riku confessed. (Theres no fighting Kairi… she always gets the info. she wants…)

"Mhm…"Kairi nodded.

"I like him…" Riku said. He had told Kairi a few years ago that he thought he was gay. She had no problem with it.

"OH your room mate! Where is he? I wanna meet em'" Kairi said interrupting Riku.

"Well I'm getting to that… I couldn't resist he was asleep on the couch and I walked over and kissed him on the cheek!" Riku said tears welling up in his eyes. "Then he woke up and walked out…"

"Ohhhhh I see" Kairi said in a fake psychiatrist tone. She was too playful for her own good. "Well why don't you come down to the garden with us? It'll help you get over it." She said passively.

(It does sound like a nice idea… I've been soooo buys lately setting up the place for Sora I haven't hung with everyone else in forever)

Riku hopped off the couch and ran out the door with Kairi. (Wow maybe Kairi is smarter than she lets on. I feel better already) They stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for ground floor. It was a long ride, the elevator was old, like the rest of the place, and it moved slowly. 5… 4… 3… 2… Ground floor. The bell sounded and the doors slid open to reveal the main lobby where the same woman was standing at the info. desk. They ran through

"NO RUNNING!" The info. woman called after them, but they were already heading out the door to the garden.

The garden was huge. The plants out there were just as strange as the ones in the lobby but they were calming in a way.

Kairi pressed her hand up against Riku's shoulder. "See don't you feel better?" Kairi said with a wide grin.

"No" Riku said looking toward a bench behind Kairi.

"Ugh why!" Kairi said frustrated.

Sora was sitting on the bench staring into the sky. His hands were folded behind his head and his feet were crossed at the ankle.

Kairi looked over. "Oh is that him?"

"yea…" Riku said (what should I do? Should I go talk to him or leave him alone…) Riku wondered. "Hey Kairi can we hang later? I have to go do something." Riku said, still staring at Sora who still was gazing up at the sky.

"Ok…" Kairi said sounding disappointed. She gets disappointed wayyyy too easily… because she always gets what she wants.

Riku walked over to the bench brushing his shirt and taking deep breaths to check his composure. He got there and sat down next to Sora, breaking his fixation with the sky. "Hey" Riku said awkwardly.

"Oh…" Sora said, immediately directing his attention to the ground. "Hey…" He said.

"Umm… about earlier… I'm sorry. I was a total idiot and I should NOT have done that. I guess I don't have to tell you I'm"

"Yea I figured it out." Sora said, still sounding shy.

"I'm really really sorr-"

"No don't be!" Sora said.

Sora leaned over and pressed his lips up against Riku's. "Feel free to do it again any time."

End of Chapter

wow I'm really starting to like this one! REVIEW OR DIE! I'll prolly post the next chapter again soon thanks for you support!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Well what can I say…? I'm a little writing addict! I keep getting new ideas for chapter after chapter! KEEP UP WITH THOSE REVIEWS! You keep reviewing I'll keep writing its plain and simple

Well onward to the story.

Sora's POV 

Their lips came apart. (Omg did that really just happen? Did I really just kiss a boy? And for that matter… before I've ever kissed a girl?) Riku was giving him a grin that spread across his face. (Yea I think I did and I liked it)

"Well…" Riku said with a shine in his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Cloud shouted from the doors. "Um Riku what did I just see?" He started toward them.

Riku shifted back away from him on the bench. (Wait whats happening? It must be one of Riku's friends.)

"Aw man… dude, don't tell me you and him were just… kissing!" Cloud yelled at Riku. Tears started to stream down Riku's face. "THIS IS UNBELIEVEABLE!"

"SHUT UP!" Sora said finally standing up instead of staring at the ground.

"Oh big words for such a tiny person" Cloud said with an angry smirk. "What are you gonna do about it huh fag come on!"

Sora felt rage build up within him. He stood up and quickly threw a punch smacking like freight train right into Clouds jaw.

"Oh you've done it now!" Cloud yelled lunging at Sora.

"WHAT DO YOU 2 THINK YOUR DOING!" Yelled he large woman from the info. desk. "Both of you back off or there will be serious consequences!"

Cloud, freezing in mid lunge, stopped himself and started to walk away. He turned back and gave Riku a face of absolute disgust.

"Cloud wait!" Riku yelled after.

He turned back again and just shook his head at Riku.

(Omg I really fucked up this time…) "I'm sorry really I am." Sora said now crying aswell. He leaned over and rested his head on Riku's strong supporting shoulder.

"No its ok. If he cant take me for what I am then he does not deserve my company…" Riku said drying his eyes. He leaned his head on Sora's bushy hair and grabbed his hand.

"Who was he anyway?" Sora asked.

"Me and Cloud met the first year I came here. He took me under his wing and showed me around… and we WERE best friends." Riku said beginning to cry again.

"Oh don't cry!" Sora said wiping his face off with his sleeves. "You don't want to give him that kind of satisfaction do you?" Sora said quietly.

"Hey its not that big a deal" Riku said standing up and stretching his arms and legs. Reaching up to stretch his arms his shirt went a little past the belly button. (Omg look at those abbs -) "Hey Sora."

"Yea?"

"I get the feeling that I've met you before though…"

(Now that he mentions it I think I have that same feeling…)

"I don't see how you would…"

"Eh its probably nothing, lets go find Kairi, she's one of my good friends and she really wants to meet you!" Riku said grabbing Sora's hand and pulling him toward the door.

"That was some punch by the way. I had no idea you were that strong!"

"I didn't either" Sora said walking down the brick path to the doors. Just as they were entering the doors…

"HEY GUYS" Kairi yelled leaping out of the shrubs by the door.

"Oh… I should have known…" Riku said rolling his eyes. "OK intro time. Kairi this is Sora and Sora this is Kairi.

"Nice to meet you!" Kairi squealed snatching Sora's hand and shaking it violently. "So do you guys wanna go see a movie on campus?"

Sora looked over to Riku and raised his eyebrows. "Yea that would be fun." Sora said massaging his hand. "What do ya say?"

Riku nodded and they headed off out of the main building laughing and chatting.

"Wait this place has a campus? How big is it anyway?" Sora asked after the thought hit him.

"Hmm… A lot of people say its about the size of a small city…" Kairi said with a grin. (Damn she is always happy! and the whole size of a city thing is incredible). He was so unsure he looked over to Riku to back up Kairi's answer. He nodded it true.

"What are we gonna see?" Kairi asked in her sweet little tone. She had been wanting to see RENT and she knew that with that kind of voice they couldn't help but to give in.

"How about War of the Worlds?" Sora suggested and Kairi glared at him. (umm…. He he what'd I do?)

"OH yea I've herd that ones rely good!" Riku said realizing that that movie was rather intense, what with the destruction of mankind and all, and would be the perfect opportunity for a little hand holding.

Kirir started to pout but but Sorl slipped her a $5 and she quickly consoled herself.

They stepped through the huge double doors of the main lobby and headed out onto a little path that Sora hadn't noticed before. Kairi, overly excited about the 5 dollars, began to skip ahead. Sora and Riku grabbed each others hands and walked over the big grassy hill the path led over.

Over the top of the hill was the campus. You could see the entire campus from there. It was getting dark and the neon lights started to turn on. It was incredible and vast. Arcades, coffee houses, movie theatres, restaurants, you name it, it was there.

The 3 of them slid down the banister of the stairs on the path leading into the neon jungle. Sora looked over at Riku with his hair blowing over his face in the wind. Riku stared back and they all slid off the end of the banister onto the ground. Sora landed on an old soda cup.

Kairi tried to hold in her laugh but couldn't and started cracking up at the both of them though mostly Sora because the cup still had soda in it and it spilled in a very cliché spot. Riky and Sora both burst out into laughter. They got up and brushed off the dirt still giggling and ran into the city

END

READ MORE! I didn't feel asssss inspired so my writing is as good as usual I don't think. BUT I would still appreciate reviews!

Oh and about the whole grammar thing sorry aint gonna happen cus I'm no good with that stuff and I don't have an editor shrug

THERE WILL BE MORE SOON! Don't you love me?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Hey guys this is CHAPPY 4! screams yells in happiness I'm rely getting into this story! Lots o ideas floatin around in my brain. Im also starting a new Azumanga Daioh fanfic. Sometime soon so be on the look out for that.

Well onward to the chappy…

Riku's POV 

The city was even bigger inside that it looked. Buildings covered with pillars and neon signs towered above them while a huge herd of students writhed and twisted around on the roads below like a colony of ants. They passed by store after store, boutique after boutique! There were even a few street performers juggling bowling pins and magicians performing slight of hand to a group of freshman.

They twisted and turned through the crowd toward the giant pillar of a sign that read "Hollow Bastion Cinema" in bright neon green lights. The three held hands so they didn't get separated amongst the ocean of students.

"This place is amazing!" Sora yelled over the crowd. He gripped tighter to Riku's hand as a group of preppy pink haired girls shoved past them.

"Yea that's what I thought my first day here too" Riku called back.

After a few minutes of crowd weaving they made it up to the double doors of the theatre. The place was huge! It had a dome that was at least twice as high as the one in the main lobby. There was a hole in the second floor as to let the giant metallic film strip decoration weave all the way to the top. There was a massive wall of escalators covered with people hopping up and down the steps. They walked up to the front desk to get tickets.

The man in the booth was spooky in a way. He was tall and thin. He had a large goatee and had a parrot sitting on his shoulder. (ok… that's odd he wasn't here before… oh well) "3 tickets for War of the Worlds please?" Riku asked the teller while staring at a girl with a large green afro going up the escalator.

"Alright thank you please enjoy the show you theatre is room 7" Said the man in the booth and then the parrot squalked a repeat.

Kairi looked back at them with a big grin and grabbed their hands pulling them toward the escalator. Sora glanced over at Riku and he turned his head away fast when their eyes met. "Come on FASTER!" Kairi yelled back at them. She was jumpy eager to get into the theatre.

They got there and squeezed their way through several rows of students to get to some free seats. The place was packed with people; it must have been a really popular movie. Once they settled into their seats all the lights dimmed and eventually went out. The previews started, something about Fanta, but Riku couldn't keep his eyes off Sora (OMG I am so horny right now) he leaned forward to recede his erection.

About and hour into the movie Kairi was in a daze. Riku and Sora took the opportunity. The stood up and went up the steps to a couple of seats up in the corner of the theatre. They scooted together close. (What the hell) and Riku slid forward revealing his lust. Sora followed suit. There were almost no people up there. Riku grasped Sora's sweaty hand. They leaned closer to each other and their lips made contact. Slowly Riku felt Sora's tongue slip between his lips and he responded by doing the same. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's waist and pulled himself closer in. (ohhhhh yes) Riku screamed in his head. He could feel the tender passion pulsing within him. He felt warm and lustful. Slowly he slipped his hands down into Sora's pants. Sora didn't reject, he welcomed. Riku's heart was smashing its self against his chest. Slowly he wrapped his fingers around Sora's throbbing cock. (OMG). Lips still intertwined he moved his hand gently but firmly up and down Sora's shaft. Sora quickly responded, ejaculating into Riku's hand with a small moan! Riku slipped the hand out of Sora's pants and licked the cum off oh his hand while Sora slid his hand into Riku's pants to do the same. They came together closer and closer.

The movie ended sooner than either of them had wanted. Riku let go of Sora and looked into his eyes. They were shining brightly. (Im really in love this time I know it)!

They ran back to their seats fast so Kairi wouldn't notice that they were gone.

"Hey guys wasn't that like the best movie EVER!" She screamed in their faces. They looked at one another and laughed. "Hell yea" Sora yelled back.

END

Yea I know its kinda short but Im too giddy to type any more! I hope you loved it. And didn't I warn you that this was coming? Lol

REVIEWS NOW!

Next one up soon


End file.
